My (Lovely) Brother : Kise Ryouta
by Akane Mayumi
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika seorang Kise menjadi kakakmu? Kise yang orangnya sangat berisik sedangkan dirimu yang sangat mencintai ketenangan. tentunya sangat berbanding terbalik, bukan? Inilah 2shoot or 3shoot Fic about Kise-nii,, In-Progress/RnR ne /


**Kuroko no Basuke**

**-Senpai Fujimaki Tadatoshi-**

**My (Lovely) Brother Kise Ryouta**

**-Akane Mayumi-**

**Warning !**

**Many typo(s), bahasa ala kadarnya, OOC, AU, OC, Alur Gaje, Tidak sesuai EYD, Abal bin aneh, dkk.**

**Perhatikan baik-baik warningnya !**

**CEKIDOT !**

**Kakak!Kise-Adik!Readers**

Chapter 1 : Go To School

Kise Ryouta. Kalian pasti sudah tak asing lagi dengan nama ini bukan? Nama seorang remaja yang sedang naik daun di dunia permodelan.

Siapa yang tak tahu dia? Seorang model yang memiliki wajah yang tampan, senyuman yang menghangatkan dan selalu membuat suasana menjadi sangat nyaman. Seorang perfect-copy yang ulung.

Kise sekarang bersekolah di SMA Kaijou. Masuk di Tim Basket dan langsung begitu saja menjadi Ace karena bakatnya yang tak lazim itu (?).

Seorang pacar idaman, mungkin.

Oh iya, dia juga mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Generasi Keajaiban yang tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh semua orang. Mengapa? Alasannya sangat sederhana. Mereka bisa menjuarai pertandingan basket dengan sangat mudah.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, 5 pemain ah tidak sebenarnya ada 6 pemain yang para anggotanya sendiri mengakui bahwa permainan basket sangatlah mudah. **Sungguh ironis. **

Tapi, apakah kalian tahu? Seorang Kise Ryouta takut akan cacing. Hahaha,,

Lagipula, apa yang perlu ditakutkan dari seekor cacing? Cacing hanyalah hewan kecil yang tak berdosa (?).

Kenapa kamu bisa tau semua itu?

Jawabannya sederhana. Kamu adalah adik dari seorang Kise Ryouta. Kise [name].

.

.

.

SMA Kaijou. Di sinilah kamu berada.

Penerimaan murid baru akan segera di mulai.

Kamu pun bergegas untuk pergi ke aula utama.

"Hey, hey dengar tidak. Adiknya Kise Ryouta akan bersekolah di sini." Kata salah seorang murid cowok.

"Hah, benarkah? Adik sari sang model akan bersekolah di sini?"

"Aku ingin melihat seperti apa adiknya. Pasti sangat cantik." Kata cowok yang satunya lagi.

"Ah, yah. Pasti."

Dan itulah percakapan para siswa yang terdengar di telingamu. Lagipula salahkanlah kakakmu yang terlalu populer hingga berita akan kedatanganmu di sekolah ini telah diketahui oleh seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Awalnya, kau tak mau untuk masuk di sekolah ini dikarenakan hal ini. Yupz, kau tak mau terlalu terkenal seperti kakakmu. Kau sangat mencintai ketenangan. Jika semua sudah mengetahuinya, maka kau hanya bisa mengatakan 'Selamat tinggal, ketenangan'.

"Ah, mungkin ini aula utamanya." Gumammu.

Kaupun melangkahkan kakimu memasuki aula utama. Banyak sekali orangnya. Semua langsung menduduki tempat duduk yang telah disediakan.

Ada yang sedang bercerita, ada yang sedang berkenalan, ada yang sedang menelepon, dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan yang dilakukan.

Kaupun langsung mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong, tentunya.

Ah, itu dia. Tempat yang di pojok. Cukup tenang, mengingat ruangan ini cukup ramai.

Akhirnya, kau pun duduk di situ.

" Upacara Penerimaan Murid Baru akan segera dimulai. Semuanya harap tenang."

Seketika ruangan hening.

'Begini lebih baik.'

"Baiklah. Kita masuk pada acara yang pertama. Ucapan selamat datang mewakili seluruh siswa yang akan dibawakan oleh Kise Ryouta."

Seketika ruangan yang tadinya hening, langsung menjadi ramai kembali.

"Kkyyyaaa,,,"

"Itu, Kise Ryouta? Bukannya dia sedang sibuk hari ini?" Tanya salah seorang gadis. Mungkin dia adalah fans.

Kau pun hanya menghela nafas berat.

Tak terlalu pusing dengan kegilaan yang terjadi. Jujur, kau membenci saat-saat seperti ini.

"Hey, apakah kau tidak mengenalnya?" Tanya seorang cowok yang cukup tampan kepadamu.

Kaupun hanya melihatnya sekilas, berpikir bahwa dia tak sedang bertanya kepadamu.

"Hey, aku bertanya kepadamu." Katanya sambil menyiku lenganmu.

Kau mengangkat alismu, tanda tak mengerti.

"Kamu." Katanya kini disertai telunjuknya diarahkan kepadamu."

"Aku?"

"Yah, kamu. Apakah kau tak mengenalnya?"

"Aku mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat biasa-biasa saja dengan dia?" Tanyanya yang kini mengarahkan telunjuknya kepada kakakmu yang sedang berpidato di panggung.

"Hem,, apakah itu perlu?" Tanyamu tak berminat.

"Bukannya seorang adik harus bangga dengan kakaknya yang terpilih untuk berpidato?"

Kaupun terkejut.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Tak mungkin orang ini mengetahui kalau kau dan Kise adalah adik-kakak.

Jelas saja, kau dan Kise tak ada kemiripan sama sekali. Rambut Kise kuning, sedangkan rambutmu berwarna cokelat-hitam. Dan Iris Kise berwarna kuning, sedangkan kau berwarna cokelat.

Kenapa tak ada kemiripan? Yupz, Kise lebih dominan akan gen Ayahmu yang memang merupakan orang Jepang, dan kau mewarisi gen Ibumu yang merupakan orang Indonesia. Jelas saja dengan adanya hal ini, mereka tidak akan tau kalau kau adalh adik dari seorang model Kise Ryouta,kan? Tapi kenapa orang ini bisa mengetahuinya?

"Tentu saja aku tau, karena aku telah lama mengawasimu, [name]-chan." Katanya.

Perasaanmu menjadi tidak enak. Mengawasimu katanya?

Sejak kapan? Dan kenapa?

Kenapa kau mengawasiku? Dan apa tujuanmu?

Ingin sekali kau mengutarakan pertanyaanmu itu, tapi pada saat kau ingin membuka mulutmu, cowok itu langsung pergi begitu saja, meninggalkanmu dengan banyak pertanyaan yang hinggap di kepalamu.

TBC

Moshi-mosh minna,,, hehehe

Hai Author balik lagi membawa fict gaje lagi. haha, maaf pendek,,,

Ini rencananya bakalan end di chap 2 or chap 3.

moga berkenan di hati reader-tachi.

hai'

RnR ne^^


End file.
